This Is Not What I Expected
by BubbleWrapAndCupcake
Summary: Summary change: Max gets kicked out of the flock she gets captured by the school same old same old. What you didnt see is a certain dog becoming human. Now when you see your ex family again what would you do? In there case REVENGE. TAX! rated beacause...well no reason at all it just is.
1. Chapter 1

_We just landed in the cave after fighting off about 50 erasers. Everyone was tired and warned. As I was making the fire I noticed everyone all looking at me with cold eyes that sent shivers down my spine._

''_What's up guys?'' I asked generally curious. Everyone looked at fang and gave an almost inaudible nod. Fang stood up and everyone followed his lead, they all walked over to me and fang was the first to speak up._

''_Max we have been talking and decide that we no longer want you in the flock.'' He said in the most vial voice I have ever heard him use.'' You only want to save the world and are always leading us into trouble and we had enough.'' I looked at all of them. Nudge, the motor mouth, my fashinista had a look of disgust on her face. Gazzy, my little trooper was looking at me with such hateful eyes and I just wanted to curl up and die. Angel my baby, although scary at times, my sweet angel gave me a smug look. Fang, my best friend, right wing man and love of my life gave me a glare three times worse than mine which is saying something._

"_Do you guys really want me gone?" I asked my voice wavering. They all nodded. "Then let me leave you with this. I love you guys and no matter if I hate you or not I'm always going to. But when you realise that you made a mistake don't expect that love to overtake me and let you back with open arms. My family, my flock, you betrayed me. You don't want me that's fine cause I don't want a family I can't trust and love.'' I said with so much pain, hurt in my voice._

_With that I flew of the cliff turning on my warp speed and flying where ever my wings take me. As I was flying I felt something moving in my bag. I stopped, startled and took my bag of and looked inside. Totals head popped out._

"_Total what the fuck are you doing!" I said completely shocked. How the hell did he get in there?_

"_Maxie language!" Total said completely ignoring my question. "I'm here because I didn't want you to leave and they are way over their heads. Plus I like flying with you."_

"_Ok first I can swear because I am not around kids and second…really? You chose me over angel? At least someone isn't a complete freaktard." _

**2 months later**

"_Hello little birdie." I whirled around to the source of the voice. Behind me stood Ari and about 100 more erasers standing behind him. I stood up ready for a fight._

"_Aww did maxie lose her flock? How sad. Lucky for us you can't fight us all. So are you going to come nicely or are we going to fight?" Ari said with an evil grin showing his yellow canine. _

"_You know as hell I ain't going down without a fight. And as for the flock…let's just say they mean as close to nothing to me now so bring it on." Total and I lunged at them. This was probably the worst fight I've ever been in. We fought with everything we had, which isn't much considering we were just kicked out. Well I was. After about 10 minutes I was knocked in the head from the back and passed out. I woke up in a beautiful house with green walls and freshly baked cookies on a coffee table! Please for the love of bacon and cookies, note the sarcasm. _

_Really I was strapped down on a metal table with about, 5 whitecoats standing above me. Total is next to me also strapped down. It's kind of funny the position he's in, with all fours strapped and his little fat belly in a big hump. I looked back at the whitecoats and noticed jeb standing there. _

"_Hi sweetheart. We are going to do a really hard test so I need you to cooperate with me okay?" he said in a gentle tone. _

"_I'm not your sweet nothing jeb." I spat his name like dirt on my shoe. Before I could say anything else one of the whitecoats stuck a needle with a blood red liquid in me. A couple seconds later I felt the worst pain you could ever feel. I couldn't hold in my screams. I was thrashing and screaming. It felt like fire in my veins. Then it soothed and felt like my whole body was being put in a closet of dry ice._

_It went on like that for hours maybe days of me feeling fire and then ice and then I felt as if someone was running over me leaving me gasping for breath. During some time they took total out of the room but right now I just couldn't think I was in so much pain._

_Eventually it stopped and they brought in a boy with black hair who looked tall, slender, blue eyes, tan skin and quit muscular. I've never seen him but something in his eyes looked sort of familiar but I could pin point it. _

''_Hey Max.'' He said. How does he know my name? Wait a second…. "Total?" I asked. That's why his eyes looked familiar. __**(A/N sorry I forget how his eyes looked.)**__ "What happened?" _

"_Max, They did a test on me and now… I'm human. He said and chuckle, shaking his head slightly. "Right when I thought they couldn't do anything more exotic." Now he was laughing out loud. He had a nice laugh. _

"_Total are you okay? I mean with being a human." I asked gently not trying to sound so harsh. I mean I would feel a bit weird if I turned from a dog to a human. That's weird even coming from me, and I'm part bird!_

"_Yeah it's going to take a while to get used to but I'll live. But promise me one thing max," he said. I nodded my head for him to continue. "Promise me we will get out here soon." _

**Hey, so this is my second try at writing a story and hopefully it's better than my other cuz that was terrible. Any who…. I LIKE CHICKEN! Ha-ha and I like bacon but anyway please tell me if I should continue and if total turning human is a bad idea.**

** "****Last night I lay in bed looking up at the stars in the sky and I thought ****to ****myself…where the hell is the ceiling?" **


	2. Chapter 2

**5 months later**

_Today was the day. The day total and I were getting out of this hell hole. We've been here for 5 months but it felt like forever since I last saw the sun. Total has somewhat gotten used to having a human body. We've grown closer now; we talk a lot and tell each other everything. It's like just him alone is healing the now small hole in my heart that the flock left. Because I know that I will never be fully be healed of what they did to me. But enough about that and more about us escaping. Turns out that liquid that almost killed me gave me awesome new powers. _

_My favourite is I can manifest. What that is, is anything I think of and I want it to appear it will exactly h__ow I imagined it. But I can only make objects but it still is a huge help. _**(A/N whoever can tell me what series I got this from gets a sneak peak of what I'm doing next chapter. And a rainbow cake.)**_ I can also shape shift into anything, which also counts i__n changing just one thing like my hair or colour of my wings. I can also change the others appearance if I wanted to. And my awesomely awesome power is Power Augmentation. That means I can strengthen or weaken others powers. Again there pretty awesome. _

_Total also got some new powers which consist of duplicating himself, which is kind of irritating because I can never tell which one is him. But it's also useful. He also had the ability to control fire. He can also cause images in others brain that aren't real. We call that one i.c for imaginary Charles since that was the first guy we tried his power on._

_Our plan to get out was to use my shape shifting skills to shape shift like an eraser and drag total around the school. When we get to an exit door, I have to manifest a key card that the school uses to unlock all doors. Total will use his duplication skill to be on the lookout in the four halls around us. Then when the doors are open we were going to snap out our wings retract our powers and fly away. If only it was that easy._

_We got all the way to when I was hauling total around when one of the whitecoats spotted us. "Excuse me, what are you doing with subject number 78001? Whose orders were this?" asked the whitecoat, Steven. Total and I shared a look of panic. _

"_Jeb batchelder, orders. I need to take him to the arena. The little birdie here needs his strength tested, don't we? "I said. I almost flinched at how much I sounded like an eraser. Total growled. Wow still got a little dog left in us do we? Ok, back to the problem. Steven looked at us uncertainly. "Are you sure? I don't think-"Was all he said before total punched him in the face. Hard. _

_He dropped liked a sack of potatoes to the ground. I gave a look of what I think was disbelief. I'm not sure what it looked like since I look like an eraser. But I guess he got it because he said "He was catching on. Come on before anyone else sees us." We started walking faster. We finally made it to the door but then I heard a scream. It was then I realised I had changed back to myself and had been shot in the stomach. Total caught me as I fell and I saw that he sent his duplicates to attack our enemy's. There were about 4 whitecoats and 7 erasers standing behind us._

"_Max? Max! I need you to manifest the card please! Max? Can you hear me please do this so I can help you. Please." Total was whispering towards the end. "Max I want to help. Don't die." He was talking in such a sad quiet voice it made me feel sad. I thought hard on the card and not my wound._

_The card then appeared in my hand. I put it towards total that, I noticed, shoulders were shaking and he had silent tears running down his face Whispering me not to die. When he looked up there was so much joy in his eyes. He hugged me and grabbed the card. He opened the door and extended his 16 foot wings. They looked so much like a northern oriole. Black, white and orange right where his wings start. I always thought they were beautiful. Once we were past the clouds though black spots started to clot my vision. _

"_Total…"Was all I said before I passed out._

**Another 5 months**

It's been exactly one year since the flock kicked us out. I sit in my room looking at the pictures of the flock and when total was a dog. I realize that no tears are being shed. I'm done crying for them. They made a hole in my heart that nothing that anyone ever did could fix. We've only seen them once when we were flying around about, a month after we got out of the school. When we landed in an alley, and walked off to a McDonald to get something to eat. When I walked in I felt something odd like I shouldn't be here. When I was about to tell total I turned around and saw the flock.

They were all talking and sitting down eating. None of them noticed us yet. I looked at total and jerked my head towards them. He looked at them and gave me a look of panic. I looked back to see angel looking at us with a look of concentration on her face. Then her expression changed into something I was wasn't quite sure of. Before she could open her mouth all the way me and total were out the, at the alley and took off. After that we never saw them again.

We now live in lower Lewis river falls. Out here is so beautiful I always go outside and swim in the waterfall. Yeah we live right next to a waterfall. Nobody ever comes here, so it's like our own peaceful place. You are probably sitting there like "What the hell? You live on the ground?" Well little person that I could squish like a bug, I manifested a house. ** (A/N I didn't want to explain it so here's the URL; **** wpcontent/uploads/2008/12/**targhee**_rusticluxury_ **** I'm also going to put what the inside looks like on my bio. Sorry I'm not good at explaining houses.) **I love our house. It's big and homey and just fits me perfectly. After two months, when we were sleeping in Michigan forest, I was on watch when I heard a baby cry.

I got startled and looked around. After walking about 5 minutes I heard the baby cry again. When I looked around a tree I saw a baby wrapped in a blanket on the ground crying. I rushed over there and picked up the baby. It had no clothes on, so I rushed back to the camp and woke up total. He screamed when I shoved the baby in his face.

"Max! What are you doing with a baby? Did you manifest it? I thought you can't do that to humans! What are we going to do with a baby! Ma you are nuts!" he was pacing now looking at me like I was crazy.

"Total shut the hell up! Let me explain. Geez, Ok so I was on watch when I heard the baby cry and so I looked for it and now poof I'm holding a baby." I said in a calm voice. Total overreacts way to much now-a-days. So that's how we have our little 1 year old girl Danielle. We call her Danny for short. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. When I got her I noticed that she had wings and they are like blue jays. Blue at the top, then it descends into black, white, and sort of an electric blue.

Were kind of like her parents. She calls us her mom and dad and considering we are dating…..yeah total and I are a thing now. I know it sounds weird but hey this is my love life and you can't do anything about it. I guess him through new eyes now that he's a human and I can actually date humans. Today total and I are just holding hands in silence outside, watching Danny play in the waterfall. This is really a great day considering this was the day that my life changed a year ago. But right now, right here is how I want to spend the rest of my life.

**YAY I'm all done! I don't know if that was fast enough for you guys. Oh and I forgot to mention that max and total are 17. Yeah so tell me if this was any good. But if anyone can tell me where that one power came from that means you're totally awesome and you get my full respects and my imaginary friend hippy! Well you can't have him but he can be your best friend to. I can't fly him there because Pablo will be jealous. Pablo is my other imaginary friend. He's part bear and part peguin, peguin is a rare penguin that is the size of humans and can talk! Anyway**

**REVIEW!**

"Sometimes I listen to strangers conversation and mentally give my opinion"


	3. chapter 3: It's On

Today Was Danielle's birthday. She was still asleep while total and I are downstairs making her cake. Now you may be asking why I don't manifest one, well I do not like to use my power for everything. I make the ingredients and then I just use the rest. Moreover, I still have my terrible cooking skills. Total is cooking the cake while I clean his dishes. We were just talking about random things. Right now Total is saying that bacon is not good and it is fattening, while I say that it is fattening its delicious.

"I'm just saying it's not all that good. It has so much grease in it all I can taste is grease. No bacon. And it's made out of pigs which is not very pleasant." He said. He just put the cake in the oven and turned to look at me. I had my mouth hanging open and my face a look of astonishment. Then I changed my face to look fake hurt. I put a hand over my heart and gasped.

"How dare you say that! Bacon is nothing but great goodness. There almost as good as chocolate chip cookies. And you of all people should know how much I love them. In addition, you like hamburgers and that's cow so beat that boooyyy! "I said. Towards the end, I crossed my arms like a gangster in front of me, and said the last bit in a deep person voice.

"This is-"He said gesturing at me up and down with his hands, "- Is why I love you." He got closer and leaned in for a kiss. I backed up to the counter and secretly grabbed the egg behind me. When he was close to my face, I smashed the egg on his head. "No way, you ate getting nothing till you admit you love bacon." I said fast before pushing him and running to the other side of the kitchen.

"Oh that's how it's going to be? And never will I say bacon is delicious!" Total ran towards me with a bowl of extra cake mix. Moreover, let me tell you, there was a lot. I ran to the living room and ducked behind the couch. "Come out come out where ever you are maxi…." I jumped up from behind the house and scared the crap out of total. Unfortunately, for me when he is scared he tosses things, so you can imagine when he jumps and flies the batter at me. Oh but no, not only the batter but also the bowl which is metal might I add, hit me in the head.

Total looked up at me and for a second he was speechless. Then he started cracking up laughing. "You-you look-s-so f-funny!" he stayed between laughs. By the time, he was done laughing he was rolling on the floor tears streaming out of his eyes. I, on the other hand, was glaring at him with my hair soaked with batter. "Oh it's on now."

I chased towered him and tackled him to the ground. Then I manifested a carton of rotten soggy milk and I poured it all over him. "Omg! Maxie my hair! How could you?" he squealed in a girl voice. Suddenly I saw a picture of bugs all over my face. "Ahhh what's on my face!" I jumped up rubbing my face. I heard total chuckle and then the bugs on my face were gone. I finally caught on.

"Total!" I screamed loudly. An hour later, we were both on the ground with food all over us. We were laughing while sitting on the ground in the living room. "That was funny when that rhino rammed you're but. I do not even know why a rhino would be in my thoughts. "I said laughing. I looked at total and saw him rubbing his butt, "yeah but that hurt like heel." He said.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear "Don't mess with your Maxie cakes." Total turned and caught my lips kissing me lightly. That soon ended when Danielle came down. "Ewe, get a woom pwease!" she said in her cute little baby voice. She trotted over to us and looked at total and I strangely.

"Mommy why are you all dirty? You to daddy." She said. I looked at her and gave her a big hug. I made a cup of juice in my hand and poured it on her head. "Happy birthday sweetie." I said in a happy loud voice. Only a few things make me happy. Chocolate chip, bacon, Total and Danielle are all that makes me happy. Ever since…They kicked me out, I have always been moping and felt useless. The voice left when I was in the school and I have not heard it in two years. Then when total came human it was a little better because he was there to comfort me. However, after Danny came everything kind of opened up. I realised I could start a new life with MY family. In addition, that is what I did. Now we live together all happy and stuff. Nevertheless, enough about the sappy stuff.

"Oh no mommy!" Danny squealed running of to take cover behind Total. I ran over there and picked up screaming little body. I lifted up her shirt showing her smooth white tummy. When I put my lips on her stomach and blew it made a fart, noise and she laugh the way only toddlers can laugh. I put her down and she ran away to the one of the guest rooms. I chuckled at her silliness.

Total came up and put his arm around me. "I'm going to shower. I will have a clone finish up the breakfast. You should go after me but keep an eye on Danny for now." He said kissing me on the cheek and running up the stairs. A minute later one of his clones came down and started finishing the cake and breakfast. I walked up to it and whispered something in his ear. The clone nodded and got to work.

**Fir people's I am a line named Pablo a peguin. Thank you for your time**

After I got out of the shower if got dressed in black short shorts ,a white button up shirt with gold buttons, gold ballet flats, a white bow and gold heart earrings. **(Picture on profile.) **What can I say; Igrew a fashion sense over the years**.** When I get downstairs the total clone is there setting the table and putting the food on it. I heard Danny and total in the living room. I walked into the room with a smile on my face leaning on the doorframe. Chuckling to myself, I turned back to the kitchen and helped set the table.

"Guys breakfast is ready!" I yelled to the two. Danny came in first, eager to see her birthday breakfast. That, of which consisted of waffles with blueberries, strawberries, and whipped cream and powdered sugar. It also had this thick strawberry sauce that was delicious. Also with a side of scrambled eggs and… "BACON!" yelled Danny. Yeah I told the clone to make bacon.

"Max? Did you know about this?" Total said in a warning tone. Looking at me.

"No I did not how dare you accuse me of such a thing." I said feigning hurt. However, I just could not get that goofy smile off of my face. He just shook his head and sighed. "Wait!" I said almost about to take a bite of bacon. "We need to sing happy birthday." I made a candle that said Danielle's name on it. I put it in her waffle; Total then used his power to light up the candle. Danielle beamed at the sight of her waffle cake thingy. "Ready...1…2...3 Happy birthday to you, wahoo! Happy birthday to you, Yay! Happy birthday dear Danielle, Happy birthday to you!" Total and I sang. Danielle smiled a huge smile that lit up the whole room. "How old are you now?" I asked Danielle. She held up her three fingers proudly and said tree! I chuckled at her speech, while total smiled.

"Alright sweeties finish up your breakfast and daddy and I will take you to your present." She nodded vigorously and started eating. Once everyone was done eating with a few glares from total, Danielle went upstairs to get dressed. When she came down all three of us headed to the river.

"Ok pumpkin' daddy and I are going to' tell you you're surprise birthday present in a little while." I said kneeling down to her level. She shook her head and crossed her arms together.

"I want to know now." She said stomping her foot. Ahhh she learned well. "Alright my young grasshopper you have learned well from the old wise one. Your present is…. We're going to teach you to fly!" I said saying the first bit in an old wise man tone. She giggled and squealed. Jumping up and down she ran towards the little cliff where the waterfall is. When total and me got up there I instructed her to pull out her wings. She had some trouble pulling them out so I made her practice how to pull them in and take them back out.

Total instructed her how to run and take off. She did fall about 5 times before she got it, but only could STAY AIRBORNE for about four flaps. Later, when she got the hang of it, which by the way, took 2 hours we all started to fly together. Total and I had to help Danielle a little ways threw as she only could go a short distance. After 3more hours of helping her master it, it was time to eat lunch.

"That was so fun mommy!" Danny said running up to the table and sitting down. I went to sit down with her as total Got everything to make for lunch. "Hey I helped to. Why does she get all the glory?" Total said turning to look at Danny with his bottom lip hanging out.

"Because daddy you were all seweious. Mommy was funny." She said shrugging. "Hey that's not fair I was trying to teach you not to fall! Unlike mommy." He said jerking his head towards me. I looked at him with my mouth open.

"That is not true!-"I turned to Danny, "- daddy is just being mean." I turned back to total, "Now chop chop I'm hungry my." I said clapping my hands. "Geez a please and thank you would be nice." Then got to work on lunch.

Danny, total, and I all went back outside to try to fly again. Walking up the cliff, I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I pushed it off as nothing and kept waking. If only I had listened. Once up there I looked out off the cliff. I loved living here; it was beautiful and away from anyone. Every now and then, total and I would run/hike around this area and practice our fighting and hunting in case we were ever on the run again. Our skills were still fresh if I do say so myself. I just hope we can live here for a while longer. We were thinking of putting Danielle in a real preschool about a mile down from here so she can learn to interact with others and be normal.

"Let's hit it!" total yelled running up here pumping his fist. I chuckled and followed him to the edge of the cliff. Once to the edge I stood next to Danny and we all opened our wings. Total jumped off first and did a flip in the air. "I wanna try that!" Danny yelled excited to be flying again.

"Then Come on!" total yelled doing a flip again. I laughed and was about to tell Danielle to go on, when I felt a sharp pain in my head. It grew to an unbearable amount and I dropped clutching my head. What sucked is I was at the edge of the cliff. Therefore, when I fell I went straight down. I could not see or hear anything and was falling fast. Before I blacked out, I had one last thought that concerned me. I felt no arms encircle me and I would have hit the water by now but what was holding me up?

**ALEX CROSS IS GOING TO BE A MOVIE IN OCTOBER 19 TYLER PERRY IS PLAYING ALEX! **

**There you go people! Sorry it's so late my internet crashed so I could not get on fan fiction. Oh and since no one said what book that power was from last chapter it was evermore. Idk if you guys read it but I did not read the whole series cuz it got boring. But any who yeah. So someone asked if this was from Daniel x it actually wasn't. I made it up. Moreover, I could not think of a name so I used mine, which is Danielle. Ok so tell me if I need to improve anything so REVIEW!**

"What do cows drink?" says my sis "milk" says my dad…. "Ahhh. Water" Omg funny times


	4. chapter 4: Big suprise

**Hey peoples**! **BlackFireIsAlive**** is the winner! I love those books****.**

**URGENT PLEASE READ!**

**I am going to do a thing where I am going to put something from a book and whoever gets it gets a sneak peak of the next chapter. I will right it at the bottom near the quote so yeah check it out please**** I'll make this one easy for you guys**

**Danielle's point of view.**

I was having the best day ever today. Mommy and daddy make me so happy; I do not know what I would do without them. Right now, we were going to go flying again. I love flying! I saw mommy run ahead to the cliff while daddy helps me get over the rocks. When we get up there dad runs up there being weird. He jumps and does flips. I laugh at my dad.

"I wanna try!" I said turning to mommy. She looks down and smiles and at me. I beam back and watch as she walks forward. As she is by the edge of the cliff, her wings come in and she falls.

"MOMMY!" I yell. I scream at daddy to look and he looks down. I run to the edge of the cliff and look down. She is almost at to the water. For some reason I fly up my hand.

"STOP!" I commanded. Mom stops in the middle of the air. Was I doing this? I move my hand to the side and mommy moved also. Is this my new power? When I moved my hand, backwards mom started coming toward the cliff.

I moved mom till she was on the cliff then lowered my hand. "Let go." I said and mommy dropped lightly on the floor. What happened? How did I do that?

"Daddy I think I got a new power." I looked at him and smiled.

**Max's p.o.v**

When I woke up, I felt the squishiness of the couch underneath me. Opening my eyes, I saw total in the kitchen making some food, and Danny was sitting on the other chair. I then noticed she had a smile on her face and was moving her hand around. When I looked in the direction of her palm, I saw our pillow floating.

"What the fudge sickles?" Danny turned to look at me and moved her palm toward me. The pillow moved with her hand, like there was an imaginary line between her and the pillow.

"Mommy I was so woweeied! But I got a new power!" She came over and she sat on my lap. Total came out of the kitchen with soup and crackers. He saw that I was up and he rushed over to me careful not to spill the soup. Sitting up I looked at Danielle and smiled. Taking the soup from total, I kissed him on the cheek.

"What? That is all I get. A kiss on the cheek for coming to your safety and awesomely saving you?" he smirked and tried to dive in for another kiss. I put my palm on his face and shook my finger at him.

"Yes, that is all you get, now what happened?" Total then explained everything that happened and about Danny new power. I gave her a big hug and told her to celebrate we will go to the town nearby, my attack totally forgotten. She became excited and was jumping around; screaming and then she started to hit things. **(I do that**** when I am excited!) **She butts my crack…

You probably did not get that so I will save your minds from, over thinking and tell you. A while ago, total bent down to grab a piece of lettuce I threw at him and when he bent down, I saw his butt crack. I started laughing so hard and said 'total, you butt my crack so much'. Ahhh good times.

**I will take this time to say that I finished nevermore the day I got it, so if you want to ask any questions feel free…Line is done!**

After we landed in the city, Danny instantly wanted to go to the ice cream shop. I ordered cookies and cream when she got the rainbow ice cream and total got grape nut. Yeah I know it sounds gross, trust me it is. We sat in the back corner near a window, talking. The whole time I would look at total and watch him, eat his ice cream. I finally could not take it…

"Oh for the love of ice cream that's gross!" I said grabbing his ice cream and smashing it on his head. The look on his face was hilarious and I started laughing so hard I snorted.

"What was that for!" he yelled looking flabbergasted. Yay I said a big word! Go max Go max! As I was mentally congratulated me, total stomped over, took my ice cream, and shoved it down my shirt. I gasped at its coldness and started squirming around.

"Total you poop sickle!" I screamed jumping up. I heard Danielle laughing; I turn to look at her. She was sitting on total mushing her ice cream in his hair. All the while, he was screaming "MY HAIR!" When I looked up, I noticed everyone staring at us. A worker started walking up to us slowly.

"Excuse me but you guys are causing a disturbance and we would like you to leave." Total had stopped screaming and turned to look at the person. Getting up he picked up Danielle and put her legs around his shoulder. "Fine then party pooper. Let's go." He said while walking out of the store. I followed suit but not before manifesting a wolf in the shop.

I walked away proudly as I heard the screams in the store. Total chuckled and muttered something like "What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" I said smiling as if I won a medal.

The rest of the day went well except falling in a puddle. That sucked. I glared at the ground so hard I think if it could cry it would. We were about to go home when It started raining. Danielle wanted to play in the rain so I said why not we walk home. This is all going according to plan. When we got to a clearing, I told them to stop. Walking to a tree with a huge whole I took out my old pack. It had everything still. I repacked it to have more food and things. I took out two more and handed it to them. "Max what are we doing?" total asked looking confused. He put Danielle down and I gave her, her bag.

"Mommy? What are we doing?" She asked. She looked a little nervous. She was not used to this. When total and me went out to practice our camping and hunting skills we left her with totals cones. She did not seem to mind so we thought it did not matter but now I wished I had prepared her for this.

"For your last gift from me we are going to Arizona to meet your grandma."

**YAY new chapter! Sorry it's late I haven't been thinking about it too much. Can you guys comment and tell me if I should right a bunch of one shots? I don't want to start a chronic story cuz I don't know if I'll be able to manage it.**

"**Love is like a booger. You keep picking at it until you get it, then wonder what to do with it."**

"**If we burn, you burn with us"**


	5. Chapter 5: do u guys read this?

From Washington to Arizona was a long flight, but even longer since we had to stop so much. Danielle could only go for so long, and then she would get hungry. Therefore, we had to stop maybe 10 times before we made it to the 'Welcome to Arizona' sign. With maybe, 15 minutes to go Danielle started to get excited. She was using her power to move things around on the ground. Since I was happy also, I didn't scold her, plus it was kind of funny watching people freak out.

As we were nearing the house, I told them to slow down. We landed a little ways near the house. Looking around I noticed something that made a sad smile plant itself on my face. This was the place I saved Ella from those shit heads. It was also this day that I met my mom without even knowing it. What made me sad was this happened when we were trying to save angel. That feeling was so small I could barely feel it but I knew it was there. Longing. I didn't know why I would be feeling this.

They were the ones who left me. Thought I was putting them in danger. I had done everything for them, fed them, cared for them and most of kept them alive. What do they do to pay me back? Kick me out. What a wonderful present for all my hard work. Wow. I remember my words, that I will love them. I do still; it's just that over those years it grew smaller. But I know that no matter what I will always love them. I had mothered them and took care of them my whole life and that love I had for them will never go away.

Well enough of that crap let's get the party going! We walked up the porch steps all the excitement practically seeping from our pores. I let Danielle knock on the door while total intertwined our hands together. Nobody answered so we knocked again. After five minutes of knocking, I realized they weren't even home yet. It was around 1:30 in the afternoon so Ella was probably at school and mom was at work

"Well poop. There not even home yet." I said my mood dimming down. **(A/N ok I just w****ant to say, all the time Ella and are always home I mean it's like don't they have a life. On with the story)** Danny came and plopped down next to me and put her elbows on her knees, head in her hands. I looked at total that looked at me a smiled a little.

"We could wait here till they get home?" Total suggested. I nodded and we sat there for maybe an hour. The time went by fast, and soon there was a car pulling into the driveway. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Guys lets hide and scare them when they come out." I said in a whisper. Danny nodded smiling while total gave me thumbs up. We hid behind a bush by the porch and stayed quiet. I thought we were going to wait till they actually got to the porch, But apparently Danny had different ideas. She ran to my mom arms wide a huge smile on her face.

"Grandma!" she screamed hugging her legs. Mom looked down confused and shock written all over her face. Total and I laughed, coming out of the bushes. She looked up and looked back down. Danny was still hugging her tightly, looking like she may never let go.

"Hey mom." I said smiling so big I think I could have split my face in half. She wobbled over to me, Danny STILL holding her legs and gave me a bone crushing hug. Letting go of totals and I hugged her back just as tightly. When I let go I hot attacked by a hippo.

"Why is there a hippo on me?" I yelled totally freaking out. Everyone laughed at me so I actually looked down and noticed it was Ella. Oops. She looked up at me with fake hurt, putting her hand on her chest like I hurt her. Her eyes started watering and she smiled at me, hugging me again. I laughed and hugged her back glad to have my sister back again. I didn't say we were only half because it didn't matter. We were sisters, half or not, and nothing can change that.

"I miss you so much Max. I thought that you wouldn't come and visit me anymore. They said…" She whispered in my shoulder, crying stopping on the last bit. She cried harder... I then noticed how tall she had gotten and wished I had visited sooner. Then she pulled back and looked at me with her mouth gaping open. She backed up and put her right leg out and crossed her arms with a mad expression. Overall it looked like _don't give me shit_ stance. Uh oh.

"Did you just call me a hippo? I am not fat! You are so going to get it!" she started rolling up her sleeves and looked like a gorilla on steroids. "Someone is PMSing..." Total muttered. Ella and I turned towards him. My eye was twitching, while Ella looked like she was going to kill him. "W-What did you say?" I said. He looked a little scared and started backing up, putting his hand up in surrender. We ran towards him our hands clenching together. He turned and started running.

"OH, no you don't! " Ella and I screamed. Before we could rip him apart my mom stepped in front of us. We stopped short and looked at her. She shook her head smiling. I was then hit by the realisation that it's been over a year that I've seen her and how much I miss her. And listen to me when I say this, When realisation hits you, it hurts like a bitch. I dropped my hands to my side and stoop up straight. I walked over to her and hugged her tight. She hugged me back and I let a few tears slip out. Hey don't blame me! Ok well kind of blame for not seeing my mom for a year.

"Let's go inside." My mom said, letting go and wiping her tears. I picked up Danielle and we walked into the house. All of us sat down and talked. I told mom about total and introduced her to Danielle. She told me to come with her and help make cookies. I immediately jumped up and ran to the kitchen, looking like a bunny on a sugar high. "Max can I ask you a few thing?" she asked leaning on the counter. I stopped bouncing and looked at her waving my hand in the universal sign to continue.

"Max is Danielle your daughter? What about total? And How are you here?" she said. I looked at her a little confused at the last part but answered anyway.

"Mom! I'm 17 you really think gave birth already! Geez and I thought Ella was touchy." I said disbelief in my voice. Mom looked at me with a ghost of a smile and glance down. "What about total? Well we are dating, so I guess you should go momma bear on me but ahhh ha-ha…hi?" I was getting a little nervous talking about total and I. "and what do you mean how am I here? I flew here obviously! Gosh this world is getting denser by the second…no offence mom." I said seeing her look at me with confusion. She just stared at me for a few seconds. When she didn't stop after a while I got uncomfortable.

"Fire! Fire there's a fire!" I yelled jumping around in front of my mom. She snapped back out of whatever land she was in and looked at me panic in her eyes. "Where! Max why did you try to cook! Omigosh I knew I shouldn't have let you cook... I don't see any…" she stopped panicking and looked back at me her eyes wide. She calmed down and took a breath. "Max don't do that. But that's not what I want to talk about." I gaped at her with my mouth open. She did not just insult me!

"I'm not that bad of a cook! I didn't burn my toast yesterday! At least I didn't burn cereal…wait that was me never mind but that's not the point! I have improved my cooking skills thank you very much. I will show you right now. Come on where is the pot!" I started searching for the pots when mom put a hand on my shoulder.

"Max, listen. The flock had come about a month ago and said you were dead…"

**Done! Well I really got nothing to say so I'll just get on with thingies I do. Oh but I changed my name so yeah that why it's changed. TOAST!**

**Common sense is ****like deodorant; those that need it ****most**** don't use it.**

_"It ranks right up there with lockers. In fact, sometimes I put my license inside my locker, and it's so cool I worry that the whole thing might explode with the sheer coolness of it all." Lend smiles._


	6. Chapter 6

**No one won the book thingy so you guys suck. Anyway that was from Paranormalicy. Ok well song of the chapter is…..**

**I'm pretty optimistic for a pessimistic by Paramore**

**Totals POV **

When Dr.M told max to help her with the cookies, I was confused as max cannot cook for her life. But I didn't go to investigate because Dr.M probably just wanted to talk to max alone. So that left me, Ella and Danielle. A little awkward. Glancing around I noticed the house didn't change much. I also noticed how Danielle was bouncing around looking at everything while Ella looked a little uncomfortable. "Um…How's it going?" I said it like a question. She looked at me. And looked and looked. It was starting to freak me out so I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. She snapped out of it and answered my question.

"Oh well it's been pretty good around here. Not much went on but I Did get these new awesome shoes that totally rock! Well how about we play 20 questions since I know like nothing about you!" she said. Wow she almost talks as much as nudge. "Alright I'll go first! Let's see… Ok so what's up with you and max? Hmm…" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I really don't want to know what's going thorough you're head at the moment. We are only dating, and before you ask no, Danielle is not our daughter…but shh she doesn't know that. Anyways it's my turn…Gosh what's a good question. Umm ok how about-. "I stopped when I heard max screaming fire. We both got up and started walking to the kitchen door. When we heard Dr.M panicking we laughed and listened some more.

"-There is no fire… Max don't do that!" she said.

"I'm not that bad of a cook! I didn't burn my toast yesterday! At least I didn't burn cereal…wait that was me never mind but that's not the point! I have improved my cooking skills thank you very much. I will show you right now. Come on where is the pot!" We heard max say. I chuckled a bit. I remember when she burnt the cereal. That was funny. Snapping out of my thoughts I began to listen again.

"Max, listen. The flock had come about a month ago and said you were dead…" I barged into the room.

"WHAT!"

**Max P.o.v**

"WHAT!" Total and I said at the same time. Those little nugget ass suckers! How dare they say that! Total caught on fire and I shapshifted into a lion. Ha, well you see when our emotions are really powerful our powers reflect on that emotion. It can only be one power but it makes us do really weird things. So anyway that creeped the hell out of Ella and mom so they ran out of the kitchen screaming. Well Ella was, my mom grabbed the faucet and started to spray us with water. Total was put out, his hair sticking to his face. I calmed down a bit and came back to myself but with red eyes.

"Mom that is not true! Those bastards kicked me out!" I yelled. Mom still had her eyes wide and frantic. After she processed what I had said her eyes flashed with anger.

"How could they do that? And I believed them! I'm sorry I ever believed them! They are actually coming in about a week. They said they had other thing to do and would be back soon." She said. I grinned evilly and looked back at total. I could tell my eyes were turning Purplish. My eyes change colour to match my emotions. They are usually brown because it means love, happiness, and admiration all in one. Looking at total I could tell that he knew I was making a plan. And not a good one. Well for the flock, for us it would be hella funny.

"Max the last time you did this I ended up with my butt stuck in a pot and ketchup in my underwear…waits… We are doing this to the flock right?" Total said. I nodded my head. He grinned, walked over to me and put his hand out to shake. "I'm in. What's the plan?" He said.

I shook his hand and was about to start planning when I heard my mom.

"Wait a second, what are you guys planning?" She said in her motherly tone. Aw man if she says we can't do it that- "because I want in." I heard her say. I looked at her with shock written all over my face.

"Um Not that I'm saying you should but uhh shouldn't you be all motherly and say something like 'don't be like that they may have hurt you but violence is not the answer!'?'' I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"In this case no. They told me my daughter is dead for goodness sake. Revenge can't be that bad. So like total said, what's the plan?" I grinned and began telling them the plan. After that was done we went to look for Ella. We found her in her room holding a…banana? "Ella what were you going to do with that?"

"It was the first thing I found okay! It was on the table so grabbed it and ran here. I don't like lions…or fire people. Plus this could come in handy, I mean for the lion he could eat it then it would not want to eat me and…as for total he could have slipped so I could run. Anyway what was that?" she asked.

Total and I looked at her with completely stoic faces. A couple seconds later we busted out laughing. I was rolling on the floor with tears streaming down my face. Total was doubled over, when Danielle came in.

"What happen?" she asked looking confused. Total mentally showed her what happened from us changing to now. She too started to laugh. Five minutes later we all stopped laughing and turned to look at Ella. She had her arms crossed sitting on her bed. Danielle walked up to her and took her banana.

"My banana! I'm hungry… I Want cookies!" she said. I looked her with wide eyes as I noticed she just ate that whole frisking banana in 30 seconds! (Ok maybe not that fast but under a minute.) Total laughed out loud and grabbed Danielle's hand.

"Wait At least makes bacon to!" I yelled.

"Whatever!" I heard total say. "You know you're going to be a big plump bird lady one day." He said as I caught up to him.

I saw a fat lady with greasy brown hair in a dress that looked like a bra on her. She was also surrounded by donuts. After a minute I finally caught on that that woman was supposedly me!

"Nuh- uh I will not look like that!" I kicked him behind his knee sending him crumpling to the floor. I manifested some ketchup and poured it all over him. I laughed like a crazy guy on crack while I sat on him.

"Max! What are you doing?!" I heard my mom yell. I turned around and accidently squirted some ketchup all over her shirt.

I'm in trouble…

**Hey peeps! Well sorry I haven't updated in so long. All last week I slept over my best friend house. He is such a dork. Anyway yeah so I never got to work on it. But Omg I had a dream that there was a fat unicorn eating some cheese fries, then someone took it so the unicorn ate him instead. It was an awesome dream. Ha-ha I love unicorns. BUT LAST TIME I GOT 3 REVIEWS! I MEAN I'M STILL GOING TO CONTINUE BUT AT LEATS REVIEW!**

You never realize what you have till it's gone...Toilet paper is a good example.

"Viola Keep calling for me–

And I'll keep searching for you–

And I'll find you–

You bet your life on

I'll find you–

Keep calling for me, Viola

Cuz here I come."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Ok So I Might be MIA because my ****friend's**** b-day is sep 12th and I have to go to her party on the 14 and then my b-day is the 19****th**** and my party is on the 22 so yeah. And if there are any mistakes I'm sorry I was too lazy to proof read it.**

**Song of the chapter: Clenching My booty by YTF.** watch?v=oShoh8O0Ty8** (HAHA I live by them. It's weird seeing them film cuz I have no idea what's going ton.)**

The punishment from my mom wasn't that bad. I just had to clean the kitchen spotless. But my mom thought it would be fair that since I got total messy to. Unfortunately he took this into advantage and made me dig a hole in the front yard, sit in it and when someone walks past I have yell 'I eat you!' Yeah not fun, this lady started hitting me with her umbrella. **(A/N I was bored so I did this one day but a little kid screamed and threw**** her ice cream at **m** ) **We still had to wait around 5 or 6 days til the flock would be here. I've been really anxious lately. They are so going to regret ever kicking e out of the flock.

"Hey max can I talk to you?" I turned around to see total waving me over to his room. I got up from the couch were I was colouring with Danielle in a 'my little pony book'.

I followed him to his bed and sat down, grabbing his body pillow and wrapping my arms around it. "What's up?" I asked.

"The sky obviously. **(A/N I al****ways say this.) **Anyways that's not what I wanted to talk about. Well you know now that we have someone watch Danielle, I was wondering erm... ifyouwantedtogoonadatetonigh t." He said. Huh? Wait let me figure this out. Ok so…if you want…to go on a date…with me? Was that it?

"You wanna go on a date… tonight?" I asked. He blushed (It was Adorable. Pretend I never said that.) And scratched the back of his neck. He chuckled nervously, "Yeah. It's ok if you don't want to I understand. We could always go another day… or not but I to-"

"Sure. Sounds fun. Plus I never really get to spend time with you anymore." I said, cutting him off. I smiled when he lost all the nervousness in his face. I got up and kissed him lightly on the lips. I was about to pull away but apparently total had other ideas.

He grabbed me by my waist and pushed his lips harder against mine. I replied quickly by grabbing his hair and melding my lips with his. Gosh damn and I thought fang was a good kisser. Our lips moved in sync, and soon we were on his bed with total on top.

It felt like forever when we pulled apart. We were panting, Totals was smiling while I probably was to. This is the thing that I love, we can be complete dorks, goofballs and anything we want to be, and neither of us will judge.

"You need to get ready because we are leaving in 3 hours. And before you ask, no I'm not telling you where we are going. So shoo now." Total said.

Yup he just ruined the moment. I huffed flipped him off then got up walking to the door. When I got off the bed total slapped my butt.

"Wrong move buddy. Wrong. Move." I said in a steel voice. I turned my head slightly to see total visibly gulp. Good. I manifested a pile of cow poop and made it appear on total's head. Walking to the door smiling I heard total scream. That's what he gets. I went to my room and flopped down on my bed. Now what am I going to wear?

I heard the pitter-patter of feet coming down the hall, and then Danielle appeared in my doorway. She ran over and hopped on my stomach. I scooted up and hugged her. "Where are you and daddy going to night?" She asked

I looked down at her face and smiled. "Well daddy and I are going to go on a date. Do you want to help me get dressed?" I said. She nodded vigorously and jumped up. Ella then chose the time when I'm right in front of the door picking up my shirt, to fly the door open screaming she is dressing me. I fell head first onto the WOOD floor. Yeah it hurt like hell.

"ELLA QUIT FLYING THE DOORS OPEN!" I yelled at her. Danielle was on my bed laughing while Ella was trying to apologize. Wow way to help Danielle. Anyway I got up and picked Ella up and slammed her on the bed. But not too hard. She looked at me sheepishly before getting a stern look on her face.

"I'm picking you're outfit whether you like it or not. Now sit." She said. Before I had time to say anything, Danielle had used her power to bring in a chair and duct tape. Oh crap.

2 hours, I being duct taped to a chair and being forcefully put in a dress later, I was ready. They put me in a high low strapless dress, black heels, diamond earrings and a diamond bracelet with a mini purse thing and they curled my hair. Yeah I did try to fight but I can't go hard on them. And someone cough Ella cough taught Danielle how to do bambi eyes. So of course with their evil faces I was smuggled into this.

It was already time to leave so I pushed the girls out. "Go I have to Pee I'll come down soon." I said about to close the door.

"We didn't need to know your business!" I heard Ella yell from down the hall. I shook my head and shut the door to my room. I finally got a good look at myself in the mirror and stared. And stared. I looked so different. They really did a good job. Too bad some of that is going to change. But not yet. Not until I'm away from them and in the car.

Ha-ha yes. Ok enough with the creepiness. Gosh I sound like I'm going to kill someone. Or am I? Hehe ok really that's enough. Great now I'm talking to myself. I really need to get out of here before I start talking about talking sidewalks.

Anyway I came out of my room and attempted to walk down the stairs.

Key word: attempted.

So Of course being me, I forget I'm wearing heels and start speed walking down the stairs. Then on the first step I lose my balance and fall down the stairs. I'm already half way down when someone stops me and picks me up bridal style, bringing me down the stairs. And who is my night and shining armour? If you guessed harry styles then you, my friend are an idiot.

First why would he even be in my house and second him and his band are sick. Did you hear about the 8 year old girl who was going to die from cancer and her last wish was to have them sing for her. When they heard they weren't going to be paid they refused. They are sick ba-

"A thank you would be nice." Oh yeah back with the story. My saviour was total who, by the way, is still carrying me. I looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you my night and shining armour." I said bowing my head. Well as much as I could with total STILL holding me.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me. When our lips met I saw a flash and pulled apart to see my mom holding a camera pointing at us.

"Mom! Really?" I whined. Yes whined because I do not like to have my picture taken, expectably when I'm kissing someone. I heard Danielle giggle and turned to look at her smiling. I saw another flash and saw that Ella had now taken a picture.

I crossed my arms and huffed. "You guy's suck. Can we go?" I said. Total laughed, and nodded. We waved bye and total carried me the car. Earlier I manifested a 2010 black Camaro. See I do know a thing or two about cars. Total put me down in the car like I couldn't get in myself then went to the other side and got in.

"I could have walked in myself you know." I said giving him the key.

He Put it into the ignition and started the car. "Yeah, not in those heels." He said backing out. Speaking of I need to take them off. I manifested some black high tops traded the diamond earrings for a square diamond stud and took off the bracelet. I took out my locket with a picture of me total and Danielle with a little of each of our feathers in it. Finally I put on a leather jacket, pushing the sleeves up to my elbows.

I took this time to look at total. He was wearing a black and white checkered button up shirt, with the sleeves up to the elbows. He also had on black skinny jeans with black high tops with buckles in the back. Lastly he had on a chain that rested on his hip. **(A/N All three outfits and the car on my profile.)**

He looked really hot. And no don't pretend I didn't say that cause now I'm saying I have a hot boyfriend. Anyway He still hadn't told me wear we were going so I just sat in the car talking about random things. Like trees. Trees are cool. Anyway the drive was about 20 minutes since the only hint I knew was that it was in Scottsdale and we were in phoenix. When we pulled into the parking lot I saw we were going to.

"Holy shit total! This is one of the fanciest restaurants in Scottsdale! I don't even want to know how you got the money for this place…wait yes I do but later anyway lets go I'm hungry!" I said unlatching my seat belt.

Total laughed. "Geez max slow down. It's like I'm the old man and you're the little girl on the sugar high. 'Hold up max grandpa isn't fast enough'" he said the last part in a deep old man's voice. I laughed and slapped him on the arm. "You are such a dork. That is why I love you. Now let's go." Total came around and opened the door like the gentle man he is. I stepped out and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled, putting an arm around my waist and leading me to the entrance.

"Hello sir did you make a reservation?" said the guy at the podium. He looked to be 45 with his hair greying at the roots and a black suit.

"Yes for ride." Total said. The man looked down at what I guess was the list and nodded. "Right this way." He said leading us through the restaurant. He stopped at a table of to the back corner of the room, with a window next to it. The seats were a brown wood, the table the same colour but with a grey cloth over it. Total pulled out my chair for me and I blushed at him. He grinned at me and sat down.

"Here are you're menus and someone will be here for your drinks in a moment. Thank you." He said nodding and walking away. I looked back at total and gave him a look filled with so much love. Total reached across and grabbed my hand. He smiled again and I could have died of his gorgeousness right there. But I'm maximum ride so I don't die so easily. The waiter eventually came by but this time it was a really old man maybe 50 with and all his hair grey. He started taking our orders. Total ordered a filet mignon (I had no idea what that was.) While I ordered a fettuccini.

"Would you like a super salad?" Carl, his name tag was, said. I cocked my head to the side wondering what the hell a super salad was. I guess I'll try it.

"Yes." I said. The guy looked at me curious. "What? I can't have a super salad? Then why did you ask?" What's his problem? I heard total trying to hold in his laughter, so I looked at him. I gave him a questioning look. He still tried to hold in his laughter but finally settled down.

"Max He asked if you wanted a soup or a salad." He said it as if I were stupid, talking slowly. I face palmed. Gosh damn I'm an idiot. "Can I have soup please." I mumbled. The man nodded smiling as he walked away. Total shook his head sill silently laughing.

After that everything went perfect. The food was delicious and we had some laughs. We paid and left.

"Alright for the last part I want to show you something that I found while flying. I think you are going to love it. But we have to fly there so… yeah." Total said once we were out of the restaurant. I nodded making the car disappear when no one was looking. We walked to an area with woods and walked for five minutes before taking flight. I followed total back to phoenix and over the forest. As we got closer I saw a lake. But it wasn't just a lake, it was beautiful. The water looked black and there was a blue moon that night so the mood reflecting on it was beautiful.

We landed and I pulled in my wings looking around. There were flowers of pink, yellow and purple everywhere. Like I said it was a blue moon so the moon was really bright making it easy to see. I ran through the flowers and to the lake. I looked at my reflection through the water and smiled. The clearing was small and covered in trees so it was hard to find. It was beautiful and perfect. I was going to go back and hug total but I was pushed in to the lake. I got back up my nose stinging from breathing in the water and looked up to see totals laughing his soon-to-be beaten ass off.

"Total You Ass Hole!" I yelled tackling him. I manifested some duct tape and tied up his arms and legs. I dragged him to the lake and plopped him in. Now it was my turn to laugh. He burned the duct tape off and pushed me into the field.

Now we were both laughing, laying side by side in the field. I turned and looked at him. Gosh I love him. I was about to kiss him when I heard someone who sounded a lot like nudge say:

"I Heard People over here!"

**BABAM! Sorry I didn't put the revenge in this chapter but I have a good idea that I'm not going to tell you. Anyway I'm done doing the firkin book thing because you guys suck at it. So I'm done! I Might start Two more stories; I just need to type out the first 10 chapter to each of them. I always write the stories in my journal. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Shit happens

**Whoop whoop! I'm now officially twelve! But shh the owners of fan fiction don't need to know that. Anyway sorry for the long wait. I actually have no excuse. I'm not going to say school because I didn't get accepted to my computer school yet so yeah. **

_Alright let's play a game! Name as many birds as you can in your review._

_**Song of the chapter: Bo Napoleon (It's a Hawaiian song that has been stuck in my head since I heard it on the radio)**_

_Oh shit_ was my first thought. Shit, shit, shit! Why now? OK what to do; what to d- I got it! I shapshifted into a dog and manifested a leash. Total looked down at me at me and smiled. He picked up the leash and pretended like he was walking me.

I changed his hair colour to green just to mess with him and his eyes, brown. I only changed total because if they saw what he really looked like it would ruin the whole revenge plan with my mom and Ella. So for now were going to make it like He was walking his dog and got lost.

Back when I first realized I could shape shift I had tried a lot of different things. One thing I could do when I change is I can talk to people in their heads with any tone of voice. I never really used it seeing as I didn't really need to but right now would be a good time to use it. _Total can you hear me?_

_**No shit. Sorry just kind of worried I guess. I mean this could screw up our whole plan!**_

_I know but right now act calm. Act like Your just some guy just walking his dog and got lost. Oh and don't put your mind block up, angel will know that something's up. So right now think about trying to get back home and where the hell are we and my name is…Shloop. Yeah and yours is-_

_**Jason **__**mahone**__**. And really Shloop? What the hell kind name is that?**_

I didn't have time to respond as I heard footsteps. And they were really close. The flock bust out of the bushes with alarmed faces.

But you know fang just had his usual ass hole, emotionless face. Total played his part just right jumping up and pretending to trip and fall in the water. From watching so much of stupid dog movies I picked up a thing or two, so I ran towards total and started to lick his face. I tuned in to see what total was thinking.

_**Gosh damn my hair! Stupid people. Well they could help me find my way back home. Shloop is stupid. Dumb dog. **_

Well then Jason. Way to love your dog. I started to jump on Jason's stomach until he pushed me off. He got back up squeezing out the water from his shirt. He picked me up roughly so I bit his nose. He dropped me and I fell onto the grass, while Jason clutched at his nose.

"Damn dog! First you get us lost, and then you trip me into a lake and last bite me in the nose. What is wrong with you?!" he yelled.

Then being the dramatic idiot he is started crying. Alright now the stupid dog instincts are kicking in. I flopped back on my feet and walked over to Jason and nudged at his leg, making a weird crying sound.

I heard someone clearing there throat, capturing our attention. We turned and looked at…them. The ones, who killed me inside, had me crying and moping. Being weak. They are the ones who had broken the old max. No one really knows but I changed. Total, Danielle, mom and Ella may have seen the change on the outside but no one will know the damage on the inside. My heart had hardened to an extent and I don't think- wait I _know_ that my heart will never fully be softened.

"Umm so uh... You guys lost?" surprisingly Fang said that. Well I guess he is the leader so that makes him talk more. Tot- _Jason_ got back up and picked me up once again. They all looked confused and weirded out but oh well. "Yeah, actually we are." Jason said.

"Would you like us to help you? We know our way around Here by the way your dog is adorable." Nudge said.

O my gosh that is probably the shortest sentence she has ever said. Pasha she isn't going to think I'm cute in a few minutes. I growled at her. She looked a little shocked but soon recovered.

"Actually no. No we wouldn't like that. I think we're pretty good. But I think you might want to run." I said. I jumped out of totals arms and morphed into a lion. I gave out a roar and stood into a fighting position. Behind me total had a dome of water and fire dancing around him. _New power? _I asked inhis head.

_**Yeah. I was going to tell you but I only found out yesterday. **_

_So I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I got a new one to. I can share my power by a fraction. I gave some of my P.A to Danielle. Now I'm going to give you half my manifesting power. But remember that the maximum time without you bringing it back is two hours because you only have half._

_**Well awesome. You should look at their faces it's hilarious.**_

I turned to look at their face and sure enough it was funny. It was mostly disbelief and fear. But their eyes were twitching and mouths were open. I looked to total and saw him holding in his laughter. Then he jerked back and had a shocked look on his face. Guess he got his new power.

I saw nudge lean over and whisper something to Iggy and he nodded. I growled and stepped closer, which made them step back.

Using the lion's senses including my own bird sight I could see everything clearly and closely. I think I see a new colour.

Lucky me I was able to see Iggy's eyes calculating something. I used my Power Augmentation to weaken whatever he was doing.

Now I had never really used the P.A seeing as I've only been around total who really had any powers. So when Iggy flew back into the trees after I had used it was pretty awesome. They all turned to Iggy in shock. Then it all happened so fast.

They started running at us. Metal was rising from the ground, There were ghost appearing, the trees and ground grew white, a cloud of green smoke was starting to form and well…Iggy is passed out. Wow way to stay strong.

Now even though all this creepy shit was happening, total and I were still calm. We could do all that, but better. When total and I escaped the school we decided to try our powers out. When we did this his fire and my manifest had touched, causing all our powers to come free and take over, making a tornado and a whirlpool of fire.

An army of total's appeared and the trees around me had started to weaken, break. Our appearances were changing at a rapid pace, one moment my eyes were green and totals blue the next his was red and mines was purple.

Total continued changing his appearance while I began to change even faster to different things. I began seeing yellow things pour out of the trees holes and zombies rising from the ground. It looked so realistic I was so terrified.

We had only tried it out once but I have no idea what would happen if we did it now considering our new powers. Plus it would ruin our plan **(A/N hint, hint) **I was still pretty shocked, how powerful they had all gotten. If total and I were still in the flock we would be unstoppable.

Too bad there idiots. There attacks came at us. I'll admit it was really hard dodging all the attacks. I did get hit by one of nudge's metal. I shape shift into a lot of things trying to dodge them. I settled on a humming bird. Being so small I flew towards the flock.

I began using my P.A on them. They only stumbled back but there powers had stopped. I could see total was panting and looked ready to pass out. Iggy had finally woken up and was looking around at what happened. If I were asleep through it all I would to.

The trees and grass looked more alive than ever, there were tried out corpses on the ground and metal was stuck to the ground. Then there was a really bad stench. Like bad. I guess that's Gazzy power. The flock sniffed the air and scrunched up their noses. Then they passed out. Well I guess now's the time to go. I changed back to myself and snapped out my wings, watching total fly up to me.

"That was nuts. WE better go before we pass out." Total said. I nodded feeling my eyes get heavy. We flew as fast as we could back to the house. I started to laugh and total turned to look at me weird. I just kept laughing and soon total joined in. By the time we were done we almost fell out of the sky.

"What were we laughing about again?" Total asked.

"It's so funny that my first date turned out like this. I would never think this would happen; first I looked like an idiot thinking he said super salad-" Total laughed again and I glared at him but couldn't help but smile. "-then you took me to that beautiful place. And last the flock comes and we fight. It was pretty funny if you think about it. It was the perfect first date."

We smiled at each other and total reached for my hand. I intertwined my fingers with his and flew the rest of the way.

**Ello peeps! Alright again I'm sorry it took so long and that I didn't get to the revenge part. But you have to admit it was pretty awesome. And please don't ask about the name Shloop. I just made it up when I was thinking about snoopy. Ah you guys are probably not going to read this so imma start saying random things. Bloop, pannda, thump up and…Bubble wrap! Okie bye now!**

**This is dedicated to by bro's girlfriend who is having a baby. **

_Q: Should I have a baby after 35? _

_A: No, 35 children is enough._


	9. no revenge but awesome danielle

**Alright no song of the chapter today because I have something important to say. In second grade my teacher read maximum ride to us but he also read this other book. It was about a girl who is starting a rebellion with kids. She sneaks into a house and starts to do things on a computer to do with the rebellion. But you see I don't remember the book name and it's been bugging me for a year because it was an amazing book. So please if you know the names tell me!**

Total and I burst through the front door. My mom, Ella and Danielle all turned with alarmed face to Look at us. Danielle jumped up and came over to hug us. I bent down and picked her up, resting her on my hip. I smiled at her then turned to look at my mom and Ella with a serious look on my face.

"We've got a problem." Total and I said. Alright so we may or not have planned that to look creepy on our way here but that's not the point.

Ella shook her head and sighed. "What did you guys do now?" Wait why does she think we did something? That's not fair. "You better not be pregnant max, because I swear that if you are you are going to get a long lecture abo-."

"Ella! I'm not pregnant! And why do you think we did it? Now if you would please shut up and listen then you will know." I said with a hint of annoyance. Hey wouldn't you be annoyed if your sister just immediately assumed u were pregnant. Yeah I thought so.

My mom sighed and turned off the TV and faced me again. "So what is it max?" she asked.

"Well we have to set our plan in motion now. We were on a date and them just so happened to show up. So now they are close by and will most likely be here tomorrow. So let's set everything up tonight." I said, going back to my seriousness.

It took a while for it to all sink in but when it did everyone was freaking out.

"What! This is going to take forever! I can't look ugly dead-"

"Well Hurry up we have to get going! We can't just-"

"Mommy, Daddy why are these people so bad?" Everyone stopped talking as Danielle said that. I looked at her on my hip and smiled slightly. I guess it was time to spill the beans.

I looked at total and nodded my head. He sighed but nodded also. "I'm going to go in my room and talk to her alone. Okay?" I said. They all nodded so I walked to my room, still a little nervous of telling her. I opened the door and plopped her onto my bed, then sat on my bed as well.

So for the next hour or two I told her. I told her everything from escaping the school to when I found her. She comforted me when I needed it and sometimes cried when it got to the sad parts. Now she knew everything. Even that total used to be a dog. When I was done we just sat there and hugged each other. She unwrapped her arms from my waist and Started to groan in pain. I reached toward her when she screamed a glass shattering scream. Everyone came running in and looked at me, then seeing I was fine whipped there head to Danielle. She was on my bed with her back arched and her eyes open wide, unblinking.

We screamed at her trying to get her to tell us what's wrong but she just kept screaming. Soon foam was starting to come out of her mouth and it looked like she was growing. You could see her bones growing, her face becoming more defined and losing almost every bit of her baby face. She screamed even louder as her limbs grew longer and the skin stretched to keep over.

When I tried to touch her shock when through my body and I was blown backwards. Then it stopped. The house was dead silent.

No one dared to move. I looked up from my spot on the floor and stared at Danielle. She had grown. It looked like she was now 12. But how is that possible? I walked over to her and just stared at her. She looked more beautiful than ever. She still had blonde hair but it became darker with bleach blonde highlights. Her face lost all its baby fat and was oval shaped. Her skin became a little tanner but still not as tan as me. It looked like she was maybe 4'11 but she was lying down so I don't know.

I heard her grown and touched her face, stroking her hair off her face. She snapped her eyes open and karate chopped my hand.

"What the bucket of pee is going on? Who are you? Oh wait…Your max right?" She looked like she was about to explode. I looked at her confused and I think she caught my drift. She smiled, plopped down on the bed and looked at everyone in the room.

She pulled out a Popsicle from her pocket, which I now noticed was in a different pair of jeans. Ok what the hell? She started to lick the ice pop and humming some song. Total walked over to her and hugged her tight smashing the Popsicle between them. Danielle licked his ear and laughed. Total pulled back with a disgusted face, wiping his ear furiously.

"Geez man I know I'm awesome but you don't you think I need to know your name first… Are you a paedophile because if you are I have a black belt in kicking people ass." She said with amusement in her voice.

I looked at her curiously, cocking my head to the side. "Don't you know who we are?" I asked.

She laughed again and hopped of the bed to stand in front of us, puffing her chest out and putting both hands in her hips. "You are maximum ride hero of all mutants and you sir, are the paedophile total!" she said in a deep man voice. Then she pulled another Popsicle out of her pocket and started to eat it.

"What The heck ha-." I started but was cut off when Danielle put her Popsicle to my lips hushing me. She motioned for me and total to sit. Then noticing that Ella and my mom were still there, told them to sit to. We all complied, sitting on my bed then turned to face Danielle who was doing the Charlie brown. Alright I am so confused. She turned to look at us with the Popsicle in her mouth with a deer in the caught in headlights face. She nervously chuckled and sat on the floor.

"Alright I'm going to start from the begging. Alright so I came from the school and was made there. What I mean is that I'm your full sister. What happened was that after you were born jeb had taken some of Ms' Martinez … Well I'm not sure what he took but anyway he put his um…erm... man stuff and mixed it within with the other things , thus forming the awesome test tube baby! Alright so anyway I was kept at the school blah blah. I was tested on for all my life and was kept in a closet with no food. But then I got this awesome power where I could create food so yeah that's why I have popsicles. I knew you were my sister because one of the scientist I think his name was Pablo… no that is my friend. I don't know his name but he told me everything. Then he showed me videos of you guys from when jeb left your E house to when the flock kicked you out. I had to watch everything and trust me it was terrible. So When I heard Yawl got captured I tried to get to you. I got caught when through worse test you know the usual. So they said That If I wanted to be with you so bad then fine. There I was turned into a baby and since I was a sort of new born I didn't have any memories. Yeah and so the only way I get changed back is when something important trigger's my old brain I turn back to the delicious awesome new that is me. So yeah…Any Question?" Throughout the whole speech she kept changing her tone of voice now and then. How can she be so happy after all of that?

I was still in shock and it took a while for everything to sink in. Danielle was spinning in my spinney chair thing, and then she fell. I couldn't help it, I laughed. I was just laughing so hard I fell off my bed and was clutching my stomach. I faintly heard everyone else laughing and looked up to see Danielle looking mad. She got up from the floor, attempted to Glared at the chair then the chair started to melt. I stopped laughing as the chair that was once made of plastic, metal, and cushion formed into a pair of earphones.

I looked at her with my mouth hanging open and a dumb struck face. "Alright I have a question. How the hell can you do that?" Total said from the back.

Turning to us she smiled sweetly before speaking. "You mean this?" she waved her hand behind her and the screw that was on the floor floated up and then began stretching into a…Stuffed giraffe? She grabbed it out of the air and hugged it to her chest.

"I'll tell you guys all my powers. I have so many because I was a test tube baby, causing me to be born with powers and a body that can withstand the changes it makes to it. So I can do that which I call the morpher. I have Invulnerability, letting me be immune to mental, spiritual or physical pain. But that one can't handle all attacks so if it's really strong then my power will crumble and the attack will hit me twice as bad. Mental projection. I can hack into one's thoughts and either convert it into the astral plane or another person. And I can make it become real. I only use those on that when I have to though. I don't like to read people's thoughts. Medium ship. I'll explain that later. Animal control is pretty self-explanatory. Well I only can talk to them but still that's how I used to make erasers to hive themselves wedgies…hehe so funny. Ok I also have gravity manipulation which I find really stupid considering my wings. And lastly chlorokinesis. That means I can mentally control plants. Gosh that was so informative. I usually irate the whites by talking about nothing. Oh and I can make anything that I really need or food come out of my pockets." Well that was…long. She had so many powers I didn't think possible.

I was shocked. This girl was my full sister, maybe the most powerful mutant alive and was stuck in the school for maybe 12 years. She is really something.

I looked to see how my mom was taking this and I was surprised to see tears streaming down her cheeks but her face was impassive. Ella just was sitting there staring at who knows what.

"Danielle…I have no idea what to say. I-I didn't know I had another daughter. Even though I never got to have you in me, you are still a part of me. And I will love you. You can live your life with us now. Have the life you weren't able to have. And even though you were a test tube baby, you are still a human. Always remember someone loves you." My mom spoke in a loving tone. Danielle turned with tears brimming her eyes. They both got up and hugged each other. I heard the quiet sobbing of both of them as they cried in one another shoulder.

Danielle looked up at us and motioned us over with her hand. Before I could stand up Ella cried out loudly and ran over to them, squeezing them in her wrath. I couldn't help it, a tear slipped out of my eye as I walked over to them. We stayed like that for maybe 5 minutes until Danielle spoke up.

"I...I don't know what to say. I never was told I was loved. Everyone called me a mistake that I shouldn't be in this world. But they never killed me because I was the only test tube baby alive. All the others had died. They would tell me everything, thinking it would get to me. I knew about everything that went on in there. I thought about it. Just giving up. But I sat and thought. I thought of why god would do this to me. But I realized that he did this for a reason. I wouldn't be here if there was no purgatory. I was tortured all my life for a reason. Maybe the steps getting there were twisted but where there is darkness there is always light. And I've finally found that light. It was you guys." Her words were laced with love and hurt. Hurt for what those bastards did to her.

I know this isn't like me, to trust someone so easily but it's weird. I feel like there is an imaginary string connecting our hearts. That sounds so cheesy but it's true. She smiled wiping the extra tears from her eyes. Then she got an evil glint in her eye.

"Don't we have to prepare for our revenge?" She questioned. The flock will never know what hit them.

**HI! I know you guys hate me right now for not putting the revenge up. What happened was I was in the middle of writing the third word in that chapter when I got this idea. So I just had to type it out. Anyway I'm about to start another story but I'm taking forever to type it so yeah. READ MY OTHER STORY DISASTER DATE! Buttholes never read it.**

**Boo bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Revenge Fianally

**Hola! I updated pretty fast eh? Well for me anyway. I actually could have gotten it sooner I've just been doing other thing. Anyway here's the chapter and sorry if anyone is a little OOC.**

**Song of the day: A Team by Ed Sheeran **

**Omg I just realised I never did the disclaimer. So I shall do it now. I DO NOW AND NEVER WILL OWN MAXIMUM RIDE NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO!**

I grinned and nodded. Ella and my mom wiped the tears from their eyes and got up to get the things we need from the basement. Total got up from the bed and gave Danielle which she laughed at but hugged him back, before going out to burn the grass. Yeah I know that may sound weird but our plan is pretty twisted and cruel. But now it's going to be even better now that we have Danielle and her powers.

Danielle turned to me. "So tell me. What powers do they have?"

"From the battle we had yesterday I'd say that there powers grew over the year. It looked like Iggy had something where he can sense your powers. Gazzy has an uh… knock out fart I guess." She made a face and I laughed but continued. "Fang can raise ghost from the ground, nudge can raise metal from the ground, and angel well I'm not sure what it is but it turns the ground and trees white. Iggy was passed out the whole time so I don't know what else he has."

She nodded her head and put her thumb and pointer finger on her chin, thinking. Then she started to laugh. It was really weird. She just dropped to the floor and laughed.

"Well I know that dork! You told me everything. We've been friends since I was three so I know a lot about you. Remember that one time…fine. But hold on max is probably thinking I'm crazy so I'll talk to you later." She said getting up. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Who the hell were you talking to?" I asked.

"That's what the medium ship is. I can talk to spirits. That was my best friend Pablo. He is awesome. So anyway there powers suck. Iggy power is useful but makes no affect. Gazzy's power is just… EW but I shouldn't be talking because when I eat beans man it stinks." She laughed again and looked like she was remembering something but snapped back and kept talking

"That could be helpful but it takes 10 minutes till it reaches your brain, knocking you out. Fang's power is useless considering we can talk to ghost. The only reason they come up is because there summoned and they want to get out of the astral plane, but you can't control them. They just roam the earth unless you put them back. Its hilarious angel thinks her power is awesome. All it does is give life back to nature. I guess she thinks it kills or whatever. Nudge's power is most likely the most useful. But she doesn't know how to control it right so…she sucks."

So while we were fighting we never could have really got hurt? Gosh they suck butt butt. Okay so they really had no chance against us.

My mom walked in with the bags of blood while total came back with burnt grass on his shirt. I explained to them what Danielle had told me. "Danielle I need you to be on the lookout so can you fly above the house. But not so they would be able-." She was already out of the house before I could finish my sentence.

Ignoring that I walked to the kitchen to rip off the cabinets and throw all the pots on the ground. My mom came in and poured some of the blood on the floor while Ella Got out started to rip apart the rooms. The only reason my mom let us make this much of a mess is because we have to clean it all, and she said that the house needed to be cleaned anyway.

So after we practically ripped apart the house I manifested some fake guns and turned into an eraser. There was a thump on the roof and then running. WE looked to the window and saw Danielle fall of the roof, and start running to us her arms flailing above her head.

"They're coming! There coming! Grab the sugar! I need to refuel… wait I have some in my pocket never mind! Mom get on the floor! Total touch max and think duplicate five times. Hurry do it fast!" she screamed running around the house. Total shrugged and put his hand on my eraser shoulder and I guess he was talking in his head. The next thing I know there are five more erasers around me.

"That's so awesome!" Total yelled shooting his fist in the air. He is such a kid. Total talked to the erasers, telling them the plan and what the flock looks like. Soon we had everything prepared. Good thing to because I could hear them land. Danielle ran into Ella's room and pretended to be dead. The flock is so screwed.

**Over view of the flock P.O.V**

The flock landed in the forest by Dr.M house. They all walked over to the house wondering who those people in that were in the field. Laughing about something Iggy had said they walked into the house but what was inside was horrifying.

The living room was torn apart. The couch was flipped to the other side of the room, the table was smashed to pieces, The TV was thrown on the floor and all in all it looked like a tornado struck through here.

As they were examining the room there was a scream coming from the kitchen. The flock ran over to the door leading to the kitchen and saw 3 erasers standing over Dr.M and Ella. But Ella wasn't moving and she was face down on the floor with blood covering every inch of her body.

Ella was dead.

Realising this, the flock sprang into action. Iggy dove to Ella while the rest of the flock attacked the erasers. This seemed all too easy, that they only sent three erasers. Something was up but the flock did not think much of it. Fang swung the first punch at the first eraser but his fist went right through his face. The eraser gave a hard laugh and looked the Fang dead in the eyes, challenging him. Eraser number 1 bent down and swung his leg out, sweeping fang of his feet. He fell back onto the ground but got right back up, still confused.

"You stupid little kids. You can't hurt us but we are able to hurt you. So now you either cooperate or all of you die. Where is Maximum Ride?" Number 2 grounds out, standing in front of Dr.M. Everyone turned to look at each other having a silent agreement.

Looking towered the erasers Fang spoke. "Maximum Ride is dead."

The erasers laugh. The flock are confused but don't say anything. They here the door open and turn around to see…Max?

"No I'm Not." She said with a smile on her face.

No one dared to move. The flock knew Max was alive but they thought that they would never see her again. She walked towards them but they move back. She laughed and muttered something that sounded like _cowards_. The flock waited for the erasers to attack her but they never came so the flock turned to look at them, but they weren't there.

Dr.M stood up, walking over to stand next to Max with her arms crossed. Angel tried to read their mind but something was blocking them out but it wasn't a mind block, it was something more powerful. Iggy was still holding the dead Ella when she ripped out of his grasp and walked over to stand next to max.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Iggy. They all laughed simultaneously, which sent shivers down the flocks back. A guy came through the door next, but he had something in his hands. He pressed a button on the thing and threw it at the flock. Immediately they dropped to the floor and were losing consciousness but the last thing they saw were the smiling faces of Max, Dr.M, Ella and that guy.

**So this is the beginning of the revenge. I know there being cruel but the next part is even worse so shut up! Omg I really want to watch pitch perfect, but then I want to watch taken 2 and then I want to watch paranormal activity 4 but whenever you watch a movie here you end up spending 100 dollars without meaning to and I have 5 bucks so it really sucks. So anyway Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: revenge part 2

**Max's P.o.v**

Don't worry my fellow full humans the flock shall not be dead! That ruins all the fun. After Total threw that gas bomb the flock passed out. So there they lay on the floor, unconscious with Danielle sprinkling sugar on them, chanting…. Well it sounded like 'May you get a massive sugar hangover when you wake!' Yeah it was weird but oh well. There was maybe 2 hours before they would wake up so we had to bring them to the basement.

I gave mom and Ella a paper towel to wipe the fake blood off and told total to help me bring the flock downstairs. After Danielle shoved some more sugar down Fangs pants I picked him up and dragged him down. But then I Tripped since I was walking backwards and fell, using fang as my sled. So it pretty much looked like I was riding Fang down the stairs.

After laughing my ass off, I dragged him into one of the five chairs sitting in the dimly lit basement. It looked pretty scary. I had manifested some wallpaper thing that can illuminate what's behind it. So I made it like concrete and put it all over the walls and floor, with mud smeared on it. Then Danielle got a bucket of water and splashed it everywhere making it seem like we were under a sewage pipe or whatever.

Lastly, to give it that creepy answer-my-questions-or die look we put a single light bulb hanging by a wire in the middle of the room. It looked pretty creepy. Now just add some ghost and creepy powers and they'll shit their pants.

Danielle came down holding angel and plopped her in the seat next to Fang, strapping her down. Yes Strapping. I told you it was cruel. After we got the rest of the flock strapped down we just sat down and waited. As they began to wake up I put my P.A. around them so they couldn't use their powers. Turning on the light, Danielle, Total, and I hid in the darkest corners.

I saw Fang stir a little bit and then his eyes shot open. He immediately started to look around and tried to get out of the chair. He yelled at the flock to wake up and they immediately started to wake. Fang groaned as he jerked to the left. Well getting used as a sled down the stairs does that to you.

I chuckled darkly stepping out of the shadows. The flock turned their heads to look at me with surprised and scared looks on their faces. Except fang. He was being a sock. Get it? Because socks can't show emotion? Ahhh I knew you'd catch on. Right back to the story.

"You guys didn't think you could make me disappear forever did you?" I questioned in a sickly sweet tone. They didn't say anything but only stared. Then Fang growled and tried to lean closer.

"Let us go!" I tsked at him and walked over to him, trailing my hand up arm to his shoulder.

"I'm Afraid I can't do that." I whispered in his ear. His face turned white and I chuckled a little. I looked at Angel and saw her looking terrified. I felt a little bad but pushed it down and walked over to her, bending down in front of her. Smirking I pat her cheek and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

She leaned up to look at me, her eyes wide. "What happened to you?" she whispered. The smirk fell off my face. I could tell my eyes turned red from hate.

"The flock did." I spoke with hate in my voice. I took step back away from her and jumped in the air, disappearing.

Okay not really, it's just that Danielle told total and I that we had more powers; we just have to find them. So for 5 minutes we sat there trying to _find_ our powers. Turns out that I had to look deep into my mind and I could only see black for a while before a bright white light flashed and BAM! I got new powers and so did total. So what I really did was camouflage into my surroundings.

The flock looked around for me but didn't see me. I walked back to my corner, still camouflaged and just stood there. Next came total. He walked out from his corner and the flock turned to look at him. He stood right in front of them, no emotion on his face. The flock, confused like the stupid people they are, tried to figure out who he is.

"Who are you?" asked angel. Total turned to look at her with a smile forming on his face.

"Don't you remember me? You did save me." He turned back to his dog self. Yeah he can do that. One of his power's is he can change into any animal he wants. Angel gasped and tried to reach for total but was yanked back by the ropes. The rest of them gasped and stared at him. Total turned back into his self and Walked in the back of them.

"Did you guys miss us? Because the last time I recalled we were dead." He said. The flock's eyes widened.

Angel tried twisting around but was held back. "Total! Why did you leave us? We missed you." She said.

"Hmm well I have a lot of reasons why I left. One is because you guys are backstabbers and two you are all ungrateful little bastards. And I sure As hell didn't miss you." He jumped up and flipped over them then did a weird twirling thing. Stupid ballerina. He moved back into his corner. I could tell he was trying to hold back his laughs, as was I.

Then was Danielle. We would have Mom and Ella here to but they decided to stay out of this part. Danielle told me that one time when we were captured and I was in testing she met the flock. She had told them everything and they ignored her. She asked them to tell me and they told her to shut up because there my family not her. I was never told this and we ended up leaving her for more years of torture.

Stepping out of the shadows she had on a hospital gown with blood stains and her hair was a mess. I guess she changed to make it more dramatic. "Remember me?"

The flock whipped their heads to look at her and recognition crossed there face. The look on their face was so funny I could barely hold back my laughter. Apparently Danielle couldn't because she started to laugh. After she stopped looking she got a serious look on her face and looked them one by one in the eye. She smiled and walked up to Fang.

"You're the one who said that no one cares about me right? And that Max doesn't want me and your there family. Guess you were wrong weren't you. It's stupid people like you that take things for granted and when they realise that you're a little bitch, you want them back to 'start over'. Well you're out of chances buddy." With that she punched him in the face. She laughed and turned to the rest of the flock.

"As for you guys, your ass holes. After you just kicked out your mother, leader, sister and love you have the nerve to say she's dead. You always save experiments but as soon as I say I'm max's real family you couldn't care less if I die? You are all monsters."

She was about to finish up when she turned to Iggy. She smirked and walked over to him and put her hand on his eyes. The flock screamed at her not to touch him when a white light appeared. I actually had no Idea what was happening, so when her hand left his face and he opened his eyes and gasped, I realised she had healed his eyes. I knew she had a soft spot for people. Sighing she stood in the middle of the room.

After laughing at something 4 ghosts appeared around her. The tallest one looked to be 16 and was wearing a white t-shirt and white skinny jeans. They all were wearing something different and had different eyes. Their skin was sort of transparent so I couldn't tell what colour skin they had. Their hair was like that to.

"This is Pablo my best friend. He died when he was sixteen in the purgatory." She motioned to the tallest one. His eyes were a green. "That's Mark. He was 27 when his wife murdered him. He is from the 19th century." The guy was wearing grey pants that went right below the ankles, a black coat with a tail in the back with a higher cut in the front, a waist length square cut buttoned down coat and a top hat.

"And this is alrid and I'm sure you guys know Ari." I gasped as I looked to the left of her. There in his seven year old self was ari. He was wearing a black shirt under a plaid black and white buttoned down shirt but with the buttons undone. Then he had on black baggy jeans. Before I knew what I was doing I ran over and tried to hug him, but went right through.

As I was getting back up I turned to look at Ari and saw he had a smile on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but it wasn't his voice that came out.

"Well what is going on here?"

**Can anyone guess who that was? Well I gotta go bye!**


	12. Chapter 13: YoPotato

**Danielle's P.o.v (I know shocking right... Crap I just forgot I already did a p.o.v for her…Now it's not that special)**

This is fun! I like seeing the flock scared… great now I sound like the whites. Oh and if you guys are confused I'll translate it in flock version. The purgatory is another word for hell in which they call the school. And the whitecoats, I call them the whites because well, they wear white. So that is for your confusion! After having an awesome time scaring the shit out of the flock I decided to give max some of her family back.

Standing in front of them I called for my friends. Yeah it is kind of sad that my friends are ghost but how 'bout you shut up! I was in the stupid smelly place for a long time and no one would talk to me because I looked weird. Yeah I used to have silver eyes. They change colour sometimes so it's pretty awesome.

Anyway I introduced all of them then brought up Ari. "And I'm sure your guys all know Ari." I said, gesturing to the left of me where he stood. Everyone gasped and max ran forward to try to hug him. Then she fell right through him. Oops I should have told her you can't touch ghost. I shrugged and turned to Pablo and smiled. He was my best friend. I met him when I was seven, the first time I discovered I had this power. We talked when I heard someone coming down.

"Well what do we have here?" I heard someone ask. And that someone just so happens to be my ass hole of a father Jeb. Choosing to ignore him I continued to talk to Pablo.

"What is going on here? Max what are you doing here…Is that Danielle?" I turned my head slowly to look at him. I looked at him for a while then a huge smile spread across my face. I walked over to him and looked up in his eyes. He stared back at me confused, and then I dropped my smile and punched him in the face.

Grabbing his cheek he turned back to look at me. "Danielle! You will not punch your father!" He yelled at me. Scoffing I slapped him upside the head.

"You are NOT my father. And I will do whatever I want to do to you. You're nothing but a sick twisted monster. When you die I hope you burn in the hottest pits in hell, knowing what a piece of shit you are." I said. Sticking the finger I walked back to Pablo. I leaned into his open arms and gave him a big hug around his waist. You're most likely thinking why I didn't fall through like Max did. Sometimes a ghost has the ability to become a solid. This is actually not Pablo's body but it's another physical form that he took from some guy in the school. Only for a while though so don't freak out, it's not like the scientist needed it anyway.

"Damn Danielle you tell 'em!" Total whooped. I pulled away from Pablo and laughed at total. Walking to total I grabbed his fist from the air and pulled it down slowly. The smile on his face slowly fell and his face twisted into confusion.

Letting go of his face I spoke. "This is how you fist pump." I raised my fist and started to flick my wrist back and forth, keeping my fore arm still. Then I began to violently shake my body back and forth, all the while jumping up and down. It looked like I was having a seizure with my arm stuck in the air and a rare case of the bunny hops.

Total dropped to the floor laughing and clutching and I began to move around while still doing my fist pump. Just when I was about to stop I tripped and fell onto some ones lap. Looking up I noticed that it was Nudge and that she was starting at me to. I smiled sheepishly and got off her. Looking around I noticed that Max just punched jeb and he went out cold. Weakling can't take one punch.

**Max's P.O.V**

After punching jeb's lights out I motioned for Danielle and Total to come over. They quickly came over and asked what's up.

"Total can you fly him in the woods over there? I need him away from the house. Come back as fast as you can." I instructed Total. He nodded and quickly dragged Jeb upstairs. I waited till the door was closed before walking back to the flock. I stood in front of all of them and couldn't help the pain in my chest.

The only thing I could whisper was "Why?" They apparently heard it for their faces were solemn and full of guilt.

"Max. I have no idea why we did it. Maybe it was from anger or stress of having the weight of the world on our shoulder but we would NEVER do it without a reason. Still yet that was a dumb reason. I saw what you were trying to do and that all you ever did was care for us. We had all said it, from the beginning that we would help you save the world and you wouldn't have to do it alone. Just please, please find it in your heart to forgive us. I know what we did was beyond horrible and I know you hate us but please just try." Fang said. I could help it. A few tears had slipped out of my eyes.

"I…I can't. Do you guys know how bad it hurt? Of course you don't. Everyone says I'm the invincible Maximum Ride but I'm not. I may be strong but I'm still a human. And I break. But not easily. I will admit that I miss you guys with every being in my body. But you broke my trust. I will try to forgive you, but I don't know. But I'll try. Just why…Why would you do that to Danielle to? What did she do?" I said. Their faces had brighten through my speech but again looked guilty when I asked them about Danielle.

This time Iggy spoke up. "Thank you. Like fang said we were stupid and most likely weren't thinking. I barely remember that night. As for Danielle. I'm sorry. We all are. There has been so much going on that we never knew what to believe anymore. But we shouldn't have left you there. I can promise you that kicking you out, max and leaving you, Danielle that those are my deepest regrets." He sounded so sincere I almost cried again. I turned to Danielle and saw that she was trying so hard to laugh. Huh?

She started to laugh, doubled over clutching her stomach. Then Pablo, who I forgot was in the room, began to laugh to.

"Danielle! You're so mean you could have just told them to say that. O gosh you're a dork." He said. I'm so confused. Why it is that almost everything she does confuses me. Weird girl I tell you.

"Oooh okay. I probably should have told you this earlier but all you had to say was sorry. You didn't even have to mean it. I don't even care about that anymore anyway. I would have if I didn't have any friends because I would have talked to myself in that closet. I can't go a day without talking its really hard. Like one time Pablo and I were going to pull a prank on the whitecoats, so while he was out getting the supplies which took like four hours I stayed in my closet and talked to the wall. I was laughing a lot because that friking wall was-." I was about to cover her mouth when Pablo reached in her pocket and pulled out a hot dog. Danielle turned around to see who touched her butt, saw the hot dog, yanked it out of Pablo's hand and began eating it.

I laughed and looked back at the flock to see them with their eyes wide and mouths open. Except nudge. She was smiling so huge I think her face was going to rip. Oh craps now were going to have two motor mouths? Oh yeah I decided they can stay in our cabin house with us. I should tell them that.

"We have a home in the woods in Washington so you can live with us there but one slip up and you guys are out. Forever. Got it?" I said. They nodded vigorously and Danielle and I went to untie them. As I was walking toward nudge I felt someone tap my shoulder.

Thinking it was Danielle I whirled around and came face to face with…eraser ari? What? **(A/N He's in his "Male model" form.)**

"Um…Huh?" I stuttered. He grinned and went to give me a hug. I stepped back, still freaked out. A look of hurt crossed his face before realising why I backed up.

"Hi. I'm still…a ghost it's just that the school had made a new version of me so I went back while you guys were doing whatever and transferred to the new body. Only Pablo and I can do that. Steal a body I mean." He explained. It took me a while to let it sink in and when it did I jumped onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He laughed, hugging me back.

After our little hug fest we untied the flock. When the rope dropped off Iggy's wrist total came into the room. "He's in the woods. WE should go, we'll stop by the store to say by to Dr.m and Ella then let's go… Why are they untied….You've forgiven them?" He said, looking at me. I nodded and smiled sheepishly.

He chuckled and muttered something that sounded like "Softie."

…**Awkward potato. I friking love fosters home for imaginary kids. I love cheese. He's all like "I'm a lady! Now we are lady brothers!" You know what is funny? Today I was home alone when I looked on the carpet and noticed a big piece of poop. I left it there because I wanted to see my mom step on it. She comes home and I'm watching the dishes while cracking up laughing because she has no idea. I finally crack and tell her there is poop on the floor. She walks over there and stares at it for a while before looking at me. Then she backs ups to the back door and is looking at me in bewilderment.**

"**How did that get there?" She says.**

"**Okay…There was a little dog by itself outside and I felt bad, so I brought it in and it pooped on the floor and left. It was all lonely mom!" I said really fast. She looked at me for a while then shook her head. The only reason I said that was because I wanted to cover up for my brother's girlfriend who lives with us and brought In the dog. **

"**No. Danielle what happened." She says.**

"**Fine. I pooped in the living room cause I couldn't make it to the bathroom…The bathroom needs to be closer!" I yelled. My mom shook her head and muttered retarded girl then walked upstairs leaving the pooh. My bros girlfriend came down and picked it up and life was good. Ha-ha no it's not my life's a mess. **


	13. Chapter 14

**You guys are most likely going to hate me after this because this chapter sucks. But I'm almost done with the first 5 chapters on two of my new stories! Did anyone make a bucket list? I'm making one now. Is anyone reading this a guy? If so in your review say… pig. Cause pigs are cool.**

We left After Me giving total a long lecture about me not being soft, Gathering our stuff and having our ears talked off by both Danielle and nudge. This is so going to suck. So we left my mom's house and took off into the air.

Total flew over to my side. "How's it going?" He asked. I turned my head to look at him and smiled.

"I'm doing well. I feel better now that I know that the flock realise what dick heads they were." Total laughed at the last bit. He reached for my hand and held it till we got to the store where my mom was most likely at.

Landing behind the store we all walked into the store, the cold air rushing at us. After walking around for 5 minutes Iggy found Mom and Ella by the milk. They immediately saw us and then noticed the flock, sending questioning faces to me.

"I knew you'd forgive them! You're too soft. Where are you guys going?" Ella asked. I scowled at her words but muttered an answer.

"Were going home. We just wanted to say by. And I'm not soft!" I said raising my voice to the end. People looked at me weird so I just gave a weirder face back making them scramble away. After exchanging our goodbyes we set out to the sky once again.

Half way through the flight Nudge Speaks up to the whole flock from where she and Danielle were in deep conversation about how hot Adam lambert is. **(A/N I had to put that. I'm going through an Adam Lambert hotness phase…again.)**

"I'm Hungry!" she whined. Sighing I was about to tell the flock to go down when Danielle spoke first.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked nudge. Oh yeah she has food pockets.

Nudge looked at her confused but shrugged and told her what she wanted. "Well I never had a crème puff before and I want to try one but I have no idea where to find it. Right now I don't know what I want. I know I want food. Maybe something according to the season. What is the month? Oh yeah November, let's see what do people eat in November- Oh my milking a cow!" I turned around to see why nudge would say something about milking cows.

Danielle pulled a turkey out of her pocket. It was on the plate and cooked with little green beans and peas around it. The turkey was a darkish brown colour, I swear everyone was drooling.

"I can pull any food out of my pocket so yeah. Weird power but it's awesome. So what else yawl want?" She said. The flock snapped out of there…well whatever they were in and we flew down. When we landed I manifested a little picnic table and some chairs to sit on. The Flocks faces were hilarious. I smiled and sat down the same time Danielle set down a pie. The flock sat down also and we all dug into our food. Gosh this stuff was amazing.

**After Eating and at the house.**

We landed in front of the house. Before we left I made this Tarp thing to put over the house so it looks like it's not there. Walking up to what looked empty Space; I searched for the end of the tarp. After finding it I tore it off and flew up to get it all the way off the house. Looking down the flock was staring at the house for three seconds before they ran to the front door.

"Omg this place is so cool! We can actually stay here? Is there any magazines? Which one is my room? What is this?" Blabbered nudge. I turned to look at what she was asking about and saw the giant gold rhino.

"First yes you can. No but I think I have some; you're going to stay with Danielle. That is a gold rhino that Total wanted because it looked cool." I said. She nodded, still looking around so I took that as my time to speak.

"Alright. There isn't too much rules just, don't burn the house, go in my room, or venture over 2 miles away from the house on foot. There isn't anyone who comes here because the beginning looks scary as hell so no one comes here. Now let's get you guys settled and since I don't like to use my power on everything we have to go to…the mall." I shuddered at the end. Danielle, angel and nudge squealed. Well angel and nudge did, Danielle yelled in a deep voice and started to jump around.

Everyone laughed at the three and once again we went out and back in the sky. Jeez were just always in the sky aren't we? Maybe we should play a game…

"Do you guys want to play a game?" I asked catching everyone's attention.

"Yeah! But what should we play?" Gazzy replied. Everyone else agreed and looked at me for the answer.

"Let's play the random game! It's when you just shout random words. But it has to be a real object. We'll start with Max then Total, Gazzy, Iggy, Fang, Me, Danielle and nudge. Nudge don't say anything about being last just deal with it." Angel said. I agreed and so did everyone else so we got to it.

"Ready…Go!" Iggy shouted. I yelled out the first thing to come in my mind.

"Finger!"

"Chicken!"

"Bombs!"

"Balls!"

"Shoe."

"Tree!"

"Nail polish!"

"O mi gosh!"

I turned around to tell Danielle that wasn't an object when I saw diving into the Creepy forest. No I've actually never been in there so I have no idea what the hell was in there. Crap what is she doing?

**Yeah I know it's short and just filler. But next one is going to be awesome. I just need help. Can you guys make a new character? I need these traits:**

**Name**

**Age:**

**Power(s):**

**Wing color:**

**Appearance**

**Personality:**

**That's about it. I think. If there is anything else just add it in. I have two stories to tell you guys but that's going to take a lot of room so if you want to know them then just p.m. me. Question time! What are your three favourite bands? Do you think the world will end in 2012? And if you could die how would you want to? Alright I have another game. If you guys can guess what these lyrics are from you get…My phone Number? Idk what else to put so I guess that.**

_This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_


	14. Chapter 15

**HIIII! Okay so I'm really excited because I finally get to finish my story! Well not finish but continue. I recently went over the reviews for all my stories and….. I love you all. If it weren't for you guys I'd probably delete this story already. All your encouraging comments wanted me to keep writing. I'll try to make the next chapter long because I haven't been here for a while. But thank you guys for the support! Oh and happy late new year's! Alright Write to ya'll Later…. I really need to stop switching to a country accent. I always either talk in a Hawaiian accent most of the time but lately I've been switching to country. **

**I have to put this for all you Three Days Grace lovers out there. If you haven't heard already Adam Gontier the lead singer has left the band. In place for him is now** **Matt Walst former lead singer of my darkest days is now filling in for their tour until they find a new lead singer. I was crying a lot when I found this out and I wanna say…. I love you Adam Gontier! There's a link to what he sound like singing high road. I'll leave it at the bottom of my lullaby, Last To Know By three Days Grace.**

_She just walked away  
Why didn't she tell me?  
And where do I go tonight_

This isn't happening to me  
Tis can't be happening to me  
She didn't say a word  
Just walked away

You were the first to say  
That we were not okay  
You were the first to lie  
When we were not alright

This was my first love  
She was the first to go  
And when she left me for you  
I was the last to know

Why didn't she tell me  
Where to go tonight  
She didn't say a word  
She just walked away

You were the first to say  
That we were not okay  
You were the first to lie  
When we were not alright

This was my first love  
She was the first to go  
And when she left me for you  
I was the last to know

I'll be the first to say  
That now I'm okay  
And for the first time  
I've opened up my eyes

This was my worst love  
You'll be the first to go  
And when she leaves you for dead  
You'll be the last to know

I'll be the first to say  
That now I'm okay  
And for the first time  
I've opened up my eyes

This was my worst love  
You'll be the first to go  
And when she leaves you for dead  
You'll be the last to know

** /threedaysgraceofficial/high-road-three-days-grace/**


End file.
